fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Podziemna gra w Prawdę lub Wyzwanie
Chris: 'W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki pod Ziemią! Staci i Sofie pozbyły się ostatniej pary okularów Michała, bo Staci uważała że wygląda on o wiele lepiej bez nich. Na zadaniu uczestnicy musieli znaleźć i złapać złodzieja, który ukradł mój zapas żelu do włosów... no i rzeczy uczestników, w tym pamiętnik Kary w którym było napisanych peeeeełno ciekawych rzeczy. Staci i Dan spędzili dzień razem w domku przegranych. Michał postanowił wrócić do jaskini ze złotem, gdzie został złapany i związany przez złodzieja o imieniu Tyler. Wtedy Mindy i Kara pojawiły się próbując złapać złodzieja, ale wszyscy zostali uśpieni gazem usypiającym który dałem Sofie, więc to ona złapała złodzieja i zdobyła nietykalność. Wszystkie rzeczy, w tym złoto, które ukradł Tyler, zostały z wrócone do ich właścicieli, a na końcu Kara została wyeliminowana, przez Michała któremu Staci i Sofie pomogły. Zostało już tylko pięciu uczestników: Staci, Mindy, Sofie, Dan i Michał. Który z nich zostanie wyeliminowany następnie? Jakie będzie kolejne zadanie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną... Porażkę... pod Ziemią! ''(intro) ''W stołówce:'' (Staci patrzy na przemian raz na Michała i raz na Dana.) '''Staci: '''Uggghhhh... '''Sofie: '''Coś nie tak, Staci? '''Staci: '''Nie mogę zdecydować który z nich jest lepszy! Michał jest taki mądry, a Dan jest taki słodki! Jak myślisz, który z nich jest lepszy? '''Sofie: '''Uhhhh... C-Ciężko powiedzieć? '''Staci: '''Hmm, racja, przecież obaj są tacy fajni! ''' Dan: ''(Do Mindy) Czyli zostało nas tylko pięciu. Co przewidujesz na dzisiaj, Mindy? '''Mindy: '''Uhm... wolę o tym nie rozmawiać kiedy inni mogą podsłuchiwać. ''(Patrzy na pozostała trójkę, a potem wzdycha.) ''Ale to i tak nieważne, wiem że już długo to nie zostanie moim sekretem. '''Dan: '''Huh... ''(Chris wchodzi do stołówki.) Chris: '''Witajcie, uczestnicy! Jesteście gotowi na dzisiejsze zadanie? '''Michał: '''Hmph, wreszcie. Jesteśmy gotowi. ''' Chris: 'No więc, dzisiejsze zadanie będzie bardzo proste! Zaraz wytłumaczę, ale najpierw załóżcie te bransoletki. ''(Chris daje wszystkim bransoletki, i wszyscy je zakładają.) '''Michał: '''Po co nam jakieś głupie bransoletki... '''Staci: '''Te bransoletki są takie śliczne! '''Sofie: Masz racje, Staci! One są piękne! (BEEP BEEP BEEP) Sofie: 'C-Co do?! Co to za dźwięk!? '''Chris: '''Te bransoletki to wykrywacze kłamstw... i kiedy ktoś kto ma je założone skłamie, one wydają ten dźwięk. '''Staci: '''Chwila, chwila, chwila, przecież nikt nie skłamał... '''Sofie: '''Ahahaha... '''Staci: '''Sofie? Coś nie tak? '''Sofie: '''Nie, wszystko w porządku! ''(BEEP BEEP BEEP) 'Sofie: '....ahaha... 'Staci: '...czy ty właśnie skłamałaś!? 'Sofie: '''Nie! ''(BEEP BEEP BEEP) '''Chris: '''Uhm... Możecie skończyć tę dyskusje żebym mógł przejść do wytłumaczenia zadania? Ten dźwięk zaczyna być wkurzający. '''Sofie: '''O-Oczywiście, Chris! '''Chris: '''Dobrze. No więc, dzisiejsze zadanie to gra w prawdę lub wyzwanie! Chyba każdy powinien znać zasady tej gry. Najpierw, usiądziecie w kółko, potem zakręcicie strzałkom po środku, i na kogo strzałka pokaże będzie musiał wybierać pomiędzy prawdą a wyzwaniem. Osobą która będzie pytać lub zadawać wyzywanie będzie osoba która odpowiedziała na pytanie lub wykonała wyzwanie w poprzedniej turze. Pierwszą osobą będzie Sofie, ponieważ wygrała poprzednie zadanie. Kto odmówi wykonania wyzwania lub skłamie, zostanie dzisiaj wyeliminowany! '''Staci: '''Oh, to brzmi na prawdę fajnie! '''Chris: '''No więc, zadanie zaczyna się teraz! '''Sofie: '''Okaj! ''(Sofie zakręca strzałką, i zatrzymuje się ona na Danie.) ''Dan! Prawda czy wyzwanie? '''Dan: ''(wzdycha) Wiedziałem że będę pierwszy.... wyzwanie. '''Sofie: '''Wyzywam cię żebyś zrobił mi kanapkę! Oh, i zrób kanapkę Staci też. '''Dan: '''Uh, okaj... to nie powinno być ciężkie zadanie. ''(Dan idzie do kuchni.) ' (Dan wraca z dwoma kanapkami i daje je Staci i Sofie.) 'Staci: '''Dzięki, Danie~. Jesteś taki miły. '''Dan: '''Ja po prostu wykonywałem moje zadani---- a, nieważne... moja kolej. ''(Dan zakręca strzałką, która zatrzymuje się na Staci.) 'Dan: '''Staci, prawda czy wyzwanie? '''Staci: '''Hmm... prawda. '''Dan: '''Ilu w życiu miałaś chłopaków? '''Staci: '...hmm, chwilka, muszę się zastanowić... chyba 257. 'Dan: '......257!?!?!!? 'Staci: '''Tak. No co? '''Dan: '.....uhm, twoja kolej... ' (Staci zakręca strzałką, która zatrzymuje się na Sofie.) Staci: 'Sofie, prawda czy wyzwanie? '''Sofie: '''Prawda! '''Staci: '''Jaka moja cześć charakteru jest najlepsza według ciebie? '''Sofie: '''Oczywiście twoja pewność siebie! '''Staci: '''Hehe... Oczywiście że jestem pewna siebie. No więc, twoja kolej. ''(Sofie zakręca strzałką, która zatrzymuje się na Michale.) 'Sofie: '''Michał, prawda czy wyzwanie? '''Michał: '...wyzwanie. 'Sofie: '''Wyzywam cię żebyś pocałował Staci! '''Michał i Dan: 'Ż-Że co!? 'Staci: '''Oh... ciekawe wyzwanie, Sofie. Ale nie powinnam uniemożliwiać Michałowi wykonania wyzwania~ Nie chcę przecież żeby został przeze mnie wyeliminowany czy coś~ '''Michał: '''U-Ugh... Musze to zrobić.... oh, mam pomysł! ''(Michał łapie Staci za rękę i całuje ją w dłoń.) '''Staci: Oh, to takie... dżentelmenskie. Michał: 'Nie powiedziałaś że muszę ją całować w usta. '''Sofia: '...okaj, twoja kolej. (Michał zakręca strzałką, która zatrzymuje się na Danie.) 'Michał: '''Dan, prawda czy wyzwanie? '''Dan: '''Uh... prawda. '''Michał: '''Czy zakochałeś się w Staci? '''Dan: '...Ah! Eh, uh, oh.... ....t-tak. (Dan się czerwieni.) 'Staci: '''Ohhh, to takie słodkie! ''(Staci przytula Dana, a Dan się czerwieni jeszcze bardziej.) ''' Dan: 'Ahem... moja kolej. ''(Dan zakręca strzałką która zatrzymuje się na Sofie.) '''Dan: '''Sofie, prawda czy wyzwanie? '''Sofie: '''Prawda! '''Dan: '''Czemu zostałaś fanką Staci? '''Sofie: '''Oh... można powiedzieć że to trochę długa historia. '''Mindy: '''Oh...? Spodziewałam się po prostu czegoś jak "Bo ona jest po prostu wspaniała!" itp., itp. '''Sofie: '''No wiem że ona jest wspaniała! Hihi... No więc, kiedyś, byłam bardzo nieśmiałą dziewczyną, nie miałam żadnych przyjaciół, i większość czasu spędzałam na czytaniu książek w samotności, lub oglądaniu reality-show w telewizji. Aż pewnego dnia, zobaczyłam ja! W Totalnej Porażce pod Wodą! Ona była taka pewna siebie, i taka ładna... trochę jej zazdrościłam... więc pomyślałam, że chcę być taka jak ona! Postanowiłam że spróbuję stać się bardziej pewna siebie. I powoli, z tą motywacją, stawałam się coraz bardziej pewna siebie, i zdobywałam nowych przyjaciół. Zaczęłam też interesować się modą żeby spróbować wyglądać tak pięknie jak Staci też. No więc, to dzięki niej udało się zdobyć przyjaciół, dlatego właśnie ona jest moją idolką. '''Mindy: Wow... nigdy bym się tego nie domyśliła... Może Staci nie jest aż tak zła jak mi się wydawało. Staci: 'Hej! Oczywiście że nie jestem zła! '''Sofie: '''No więc, to moja historia. Czyli teraz moja kolej? '''Dan: '''Tak. Twoja kolej. ''(Sofie zakręca strzałką, która zatrzymuje się na Mindy.) 'Mindy: '...no i wreszcie moja kolej... '''Sofie: '''Mindy, prawda czy wyzwanie? '''Mindy: ''(wzdycha) Wiem co się stanie jak wybiorę prawdę, i co się stanie jak wybiorę wyzwanie... więc wybieram prawdę. '''Sofie: '''Okaaaj... No więc~... czy to prawda że potrafisz przewidywać przyszłość? '''Michał: '''Co to za głupie pytanie? Przewidywanie przyszłości jest niemożliwe. Tylko jacyś "wróżbici" i tym podobne zawsze tego używają żeby oszukiwać ludzi. '''Mindy: '''Tak, to prawda. Potrafię przewidywać przyszłość. '''Michał: '...nie słyszę tego wkurzającego dźwięku, czy te bransoletki się zepsuły? Chris: 'Nie. Bransoletki działają. Mindy po prostu mówi prawdę. '''Michał: '''A-Ale! To nie może być prawda! Niby jak ktoś może przewidywać przyszłość? To głupie! Pfft, Może Mindy po prostu wieży w swoje kłamstwo tak bardzo, więc to jest jak by mówiła prawdę. '''Mindy: '''Ugh... wiedziałam że tak zareagujesz. '''Michał: '''Taaa... "wiedziałaś". Aha, na pewno to "przewidziałaś." '''Mindy: '''Grr... ''(Mindy zakręca strzałką, która zatrzymuje się na Michale.) 'Mindy: '''Michał, prawda czy wyzwanie. '''Michał: '''Pfft, na pewno jak wybiorę wyzwanie, dasz mi coś bardzo ciężkiego do zrobienia. Więc wybieram prawdę, i tak nie mam żadnych poważnych sekretów które bym musiał ukrywać. '''Mindy: '''Heh, wiem o tym... ale i tak wiem że twoja odpowiedź na to pytanie które ci zadam na pewno nie skończy się dla ciebie dobrze. '''Michał: '''Ugh, ale ty jesteś wkurzająca. Po prostu zadaj te swoje głupie pytanie. '''Mindy: '''Kogo z nas najbardziej lubisz? '''Michał: '''Pfft, żadnego z was na prawdę nie lubię, jesteście po prostu bandą kretynów. Ale jak bym już miał wybierać, to pewnie Dan. On tu chyba jest najmniej głupi. Myślałem że ty jesteś mądra, Mindy, ale okazało się ty jesteś stuknięta i myślisz że możesz przewidywać przyszłość! Oh, a Sofie jest po prostu stukniętą psycho-fanką, a Staci to głupia lala która myśli że jest taka piękna, i zmienia chłopaków co pięć minut. '''Staci: '''Wow....... Michał jest po prostu wredny. '''Sofie: '''Staci, czy mam zgodę na atak? '''Staci: '''Oczywiście. '''Michał: '''Eh? ''(Sofie rzuca się na Michała i zaczyna go bić.) 'Michał: '''Ugh! Złaź ze mnie, ty głupia kretynko! Niech mi ktoś pomoże! '''Dan: '''Niby czemu powinniśmy ci pomagać po tym jak nazwałeś nas bandą kretynów? ''(Sofie wciąż bije Michała.) 'Michał: '''Aw! Żeby nie mieć--- Aw! Czyjegoś życia na sumieniu!? Ow! Przestań mnie bić! '''Staci: '...Okaj, Sofie. To już chyba dość. 'Sofie: '''Oh, okaj... ''(Sofie kopie Michała w brzuch ostatni raz a potem siada z powrotem w kółku.) 'Michał: '''Ugh... wariatka... ''(Michał wstaje i zakręca strzałką, która zatrzymuje się na Staci.) 'Michał: '''Prawda czy wyzwanie? '''Staci: '''Wyzwanie... '''Michał: '''Heh, teraz pożałujesz za nasyłanie tej wariatki na mnie... Wyzywam cię żebyś wysmarowała swoje włosy ketchupem i majonezem, wyturlała się w błocie i została tak do końca zadania bez zmiany ciuchów lub kąpieli. '''Staci: '''C-Co!? U-Ugh... T-To okropne! N-Nie mogę----- '''Sofie: '''Staci! Nie! N-Nie możesz się poddać! Jeżeli odmówisz, to zostaniesz wyeliminowana! '''Staci: '''U-Ugghhh.... Okaj! Zrobię to! '''Michał: '''Ohhh? Tego się nie spodziewałem, hehe... ''(Staci wychodzi do kuchni.) ''Po jakimś czasie:'' (Staci wraca z powrotem z ketchup i majonezem we włosach oraz cała w błocie.) 'Staci: '''U-Ugh... t-to było okropne... M-Michał to potwór. '''Michał: '''Hmph. Ja tu tylko próbuję wygrać, tak jak każdy. Hehe. '''Staci: '''H-Hej... D-Dan, j-jak wyglądam? C-Czy jest aż tak źle? '''Dan: '''Uhm... w-wolę to zostawić bez komentarza. '''Sofie: '''N-Nie martw się, Staci! Według mnie, wciąż wyglądasz bosko! ''(BEEP BEEP BEEP) 'Sofie: '''C-Co do?! Znów!? '''Chris: '''No i wygląda na to że mamy naszego przegranego dzisiaj! '''Sofie: 'Że co!? Przecież Staci wykonała swoje zadanie! '''Chris: '''Nie mówiłem o Staci oczywiście. Miałem na myśli ciebie, Sofie. '''Staci: '''J-Jak to?! Sofie?! '''Chris: '''Sofie właśnie skłamała. Co oznacza że właśnie przegrała zadanie! '''Sofie: '''A-Ale... m-myślałam... że nie można kłamać podczas gdy jest się pytanym w prawdzie lub wyzwaniu! '''Chris: '''Nigdy tego nie powiedziałem. Po prostu powiedziałem, kto skłamie, przegrywa. '''Sofie: '''Ale... Ale... Nie możesz mi tego zrobiiiiiić!!!!! '''Chris: '''Przykro mi, ale dzisiaj to ty opuścisz program... ''Przed wagonikiem z węglem:'' 'Sofie: '''A-Ale... Ale... C-Czyli teraz już nie będę mogła spędzać czasu ze Staci!? '''Staci: '''Sofie... nie martw się. Na pewno spotkam się po tym programie. Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. '''Sofie: '''Jesteśmy... przyjaciółkami? S-Staci... Tak się cieszę że mogłam cię spotkać! ''(Sofie przytula Staci płacząc, a po chwili przestaje.) 'Sofie: '''Pokaż im na co cię stać, i wygraj ten sezon też! '''Staci: '''Heh, oczywiście, innych planów nie miałam. '''Sofie: '...Narazie, Staci. 'Staci: '''Do zobaczenia po programie, Sofie! ''(Sofie wsiada do wagonika z węglem i odjeżdża.) ''' ' ' '''Chris: '''To już koniec dzisiejszego odcinka! Dzisiaj, Sofie została wyeliminowana! Kto wyleci następny? Jakie zadanie czeka finałową czwórkę? Czy Michał przetrwa po tym co powiedział podczas prawdy lub wyzwania? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki.. pod Ziemią!